Don't wait to long
by Alexandrian King
Summary: This one shot revolves around the pain of losing someone you love because you waited to long to share your feelings and they moved on. AK review please. Mika x Yuu one sided Shinoa x Yuu. (One-shot for now unless you guys want it extended)


I'm going to warn you before you read, heart break ahead. (Review for more) (AU Normal high school students) (probably one-shot) ~AK

Today was a day like any other, at least so far. Yuu was currently heading to his 3rd class. This class was the only one he didn't share with Mika, much to Yuu's dismay since he really enjoyed spending time with Mika. But he did need to talk to Shinoa privately about something important.

"Shinoa, if you liked someone, a lot, but you weren't sure how they felt, what would you do" Yuu asked in a rare moment of seriousness, and about his emotions no less.

"What do you mean, do you like someone" asked Shinoa as she probed for details. -Does he feel the same way I feel about him- she wondered hopefully.

"Well they are amazing at everything they do, They have a kind heart, as well as a sense of humor. We hang out a lot and they like to tease me, but all in good fun. But I'm not sure if they see me as a brother or if I'm friend zoned, or even if they feel the same." Yuu said blushing more with every word, as well as having his thoughts drift back to them. "They are beautiful too, and when I'm near them I'm a mess but when I'm not I long to be with them." he continued though teetering off at the end as he grew more shy about his feelings.

"I think I get the jest of it" she said as she smiled a warm sincere smile. "Talk to them. Let them know how you feel before it's too late. We only have one life, and based on what you said they are deserving of someone as great as you are." she said almost giddy with anticipation.

"Thanks Shinoa that makes me feel a lot better, I will ask him on a date next time I see Him" Said Yuu as he began to think of ways to ask. What he didn't notice was the momentary break in Shinoa's Smile as it took on a more artificial look that held sad undertones.

"Him?" Shinoa asked still hoping that he just slipped up and meant her.

"Yeah, Mika." he said while thoughts of where they should go if he says yes flooded his mind, as he did his best to ignore the chance of him saying no.

"o-oh, ok" she said feeling tears well up in her eyes "I will be right back, I'm going to the bathroom" she said quickly leaving, but not fast enough to cause concern.

When she reached the bathroom she entered the nearest stall and pulled out her phone. She looked through countless pictures of her and Yuu together. She also thought about how long she has been their for him while Mika has been gone for years and just suddenly popped back up.

"It's not Fair" she said in a whisper as she started finding the more recent photos of her Yuu and Mika, and then the ones of just Yuu and Mika. The ones she was forced to take as a courtesy for Mika, Who intentionally or not has essentially pushed he out of Yuu's life.

With every picture she got angrier, until she finally threw her phone and watched it shatter against the stall door. the momentary relief of breaking something quickly washed away with the feeling of powerlessness, she couldn't do anything to change how Yuu felt, so she needs to be strong again here like she has always been in life, or at least that's what she told herself.

The hot tears flowed in silence as she sat their staring at the wall, mind feeling Numb from the rush of emotions. "Why couldn't it have been me" she whispered.

about an hour later, after drying most of her tears and doing her best to conceal the puffiness in her eyes she exited the stall. she held her head High trying to give of the Air of confidence she gave off with ease earlier.

That was until she saw it. Yuu and Mika holding hands and smiling before Mika leaned in to kiss Yuu.

The tears she held back started to flow once more as she watched in shock. Instead of returning to the spot she had cried for the last few hours she let the tears fall and walked up to them.

"I'm happy for you both and I hope you both do well" she said before cutting Yuu off before he could ask about the tears. "There is only so long you can wait before the one you love finds another, tell them while you can" she said cryptically " don't worry about me, you both should be happy, I'm just having minor relationship issues." she said before leaving them be. Yuu tried to go after her but Mika gave him a look that said Give her time to which he nodded.

~~~  
I'm probably going to leave this here since I did want to try making a few emotion intense one shots, but if you guys want a second chapter then PM or Review me and I will consider it. ~AK 


End file.
